The Trained Body
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Jack Cousland is like any other man. He likes to solve problems with his Bare Hands. The scary thing though, is that those problems include Darkspawn. Human Noble Spoilers. M!Cousland/F!Brosca. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Trained Body

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"Come on, Furgie! Give me a good jab, right in the gut!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that fighting bare-handed is the act of a barbarian, Jack?"

"You say barbarian, I say advantage over all those idiots weighed down by their oversized swords and armor. Come on, bro, I need myself a sparring partner so I can get better! Being that I'm the only one in this castle that would dare fight with his bare hands, improving my skills isn't as easy as I make it look!"

The bantering of these two brothers was simply another start to the home of the Cousland family.

But even though they were a family of royals, Jack Cousland was far from what you'd think of when you heard the word.

With his white hair with black streaks, tall and slender (yet muscular) form, and his mismatched blue and golden yellow eyes, Jack was about as far away from a Noble as you could get.

It didn't help matters that he had a rather crude way of speaking compared to the rest of his family. It also wasn't helpful that Jack tended to speak rudely to anyone who hadn't earned his respect, or wasn't a member of his family. Rendon Howe had learned this the hard way.

Fergus snorted. "What skills? Everyone refuses to fight you because they feel that they would be taking advantage of you if you used only your knuckles. The only time you've ever taken down someone with your bare hands was when you got that lucky shot in on that one boy."

"I remember that…good times," Jack sighed fondly at that memory.

"Yes. Rather hard to believe that you still remember that moment after eleven years have passed," Fergus sighed.

Jack was about to reply, but then one of the elf servants came into the room.

"Master Jack, your father, Teryn Cousland wishes to speak with you."

"Huh. Wonder what the old man wants…" Jack shrugged, turning towards his elder brother. "See ya later, Furgie. We'll do some sparring…one way or the other."

Fergus just sighed as his brother followed the servant out of the room. _'One day, my brother will see that fighting bare handed does nothing but get you killed…I hope.'_

* * *

Bryce Cousland, the Arl of Highever and Jack's father, was talking to his old friend Rendon Howe while waiting for the arrival of his pup of a son. Listening to them was the leader of the Fereldian Gray Wardens, Duncan. But he was not alone.

A group of five people were standing behind him, taking in the huge size of the castle around them. First up was a male Human Mage by the name of Daylen Amell. He had short brown hair, along with blue eyes and a little goatee. He also wore the traditional Circle of Magi Apprentice Robes, despite the fact that he was now a full-fledged mage after surviving the Harrowing. He had a wise look upon him, even as he stared in awe at his surroundings.

The Next person was a female elf, by the name of Kallian Tabris. She had both blood-red short hair and eyes, and was wearing a collar-looking necklace of sorts. She had on some tight armor that showed off her curves rather nicely, strapped by two large leather belts around her torso, and two smaller ones around her wrists. She was observing her surroundings as well, but she had a small scowl on her face instead.

Number three was also a female elf, but she had more of a hostile air around herself. She went by the name Lyna Mahariel, and was a member of the proud Dalish Elves. She had long black hair that covered one side of her face, golden yellow eyes that looked as if they could pierce through your very soul, and a black Tattoo of a sort of butterfly etched on her forehead. She also wore a short chest-plate that hid nearly nothing to the imagination, and a short skirt to match. She was glaring at all of the humans around her, Duncan in particular.

The last two were a pair of Dwarfs, one male and one female. They both had red hair (the female's ending in a pony tail, and the male's slicked back on his head), but that's where the similarity ended. The male Dwarf went by the name Duran Aeducan, while the female was called Natia Brosca. Duran had a shaggy beard, and muscular arms, and was wearing a suit of the finest Dwarven Royal Armor ever made. His beady black eyes were looking around the castle as well, but he just snorted quietly to himself, and didn't look impressed.

Natia had a brand upon the right side of her face showing that she was a casteless, the so-called scum of the Dwarven world. She had on armor like that of Duran, only less refined. She was just crossing her arms, not seeming to care about her surroundings in the least.

"Bryce, I was not aware that a Gray Warden would be showing up today, let alone five possible recruits," Howe was saying to his friend.

"Is that a problem, old friend?" Bryce said, eyebrow raised.

"Not at all, Bryce. I just wish that I was informed of this…I find myself at a disadvantage…" Howe stated simply.

Bryce chuckled knowingly. "To be honest, I had no idea that Duncan would be bringing this much company with him." He turned towards the group.

"I believe that introductions are in order. I am Bryce Cousland, the Teryn and Arl of Highever. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

Daylen stepped forward, bowing his head slightly. "I go by the name of Daylen Amell, your majesty," The mage said in a tone that was wise beyond his twenty years. "It is an honor to meet you."

Kallian went next, barely managing to look Bryce in the eye, and giving off a crooked smile. "I am called Kallian Tabris, your lordship. It is a pleasure…"

Lyna didn't say anything for a moment, simply glaring at the man. Bryce began to frown and was about to open his mouth before she finally spoke.

"Lyna Mahariel. That's all you need to know, Shem," She stated, before walking off towards the corner of the room.

Duncan sighed. "Please pardon her, your majesty. It is just in her…"

"Her Dalish blood. I'm aware of that," Bryce said, with a tiny frown. He shook his head and turned towards the remaining two recruits. "And you are…?"

"Call me Duran, exiled prince of Orzammar," Duran said with a scoff. "Not a bad castle. Nothing compared to my former one, but still…"

"I wouldn't listen to this blow-hard, human," Natia said with a shrug, ignoring how Duran glared at her. "The name's Natia Brosca. Pleased to meet ya."

"Blow-hard!? Just because you beat me in the proving, doesn't mean that you can dismiss me like that!" Duran snarled. "Let's take this outside. This time, I'll show you the true power of the Aeducan!"

"If you really want to get your royal ass handed to you again, then who am I to say no?" Natia shrugged, withdrawing her twin daggers.

Duncan saw the former dwarf prince start to reach for the battle-ax he had strapped to his back, and decided that this had gone on long enough.

"That's enough, you two," The Senior Gray Warden said, leveling a glare towards the dwarfs. "There will be no fighting while we're here on duty. Unless, you're both willing to fight me…?"

The silent threat that lay under that statement caused the two dwarfs to give pause. They had never seen Duncan fight, but they just had a feeling that making this human mad wouldn't end well for either of them.

"I say let 'em fight. Nothing like working up a sweat fighting to the death, eh?"

All of the present company turned towards the stairway, and saw Jack heading down towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, nobody told me that there was gonna be a party today," Jack said, pounding his fist into his palm. "And even better, it's a fight party! The perfect chance to show off my skills!"

"So, it looks like you got the message that the servant was supposed to give to you, pup," Bryce said, a smile on his face. Then he frowned a bit as he saw the attire that Jack had chosen to wear. "But I do wish that you could have chosen more…concealing clothing since we have guests."

Jack let out a laugh, as the others observed him. He wore some very peculiar clothing, from his black arm-less vest, to his black trousers. Plus, he wasn't wearing a shirt under the vest, so his well defined muscles were on full display. He also wore some leather gauntlets with the fingers cut out.

"Duncan, I believe you remember my son, Jack?" Bryce said.

"Indeed I do. It's been so long that I hardly recognized him!" Duncan said with a chuckle. "I see that he's grown into a rather strapping young man, hasn't he?"

"Ya better believe it, old man!" Jack smirked. "Hell, I bet I can put a dent in that oversized armor that old fart Howe here is wearing!" The younger Cousland gave a hearty smack to Howe's back, nearly causing the man to fall over.

"Yes…it's nice to see you as well, whelp…" Howe smiled through gritted teeth after regaining his balance. "Still the same loud child that I remember all those years ago…"

Natia let out a low wolf whistle as her eyes roved over Jack's rather impressive muscles. "Well, I had no idea that the son of a noble could make for some great man candy, especially after laying eyes on the royal prickiness next to me."

Duran grumbled while giving a glare to Natia, while the rest of the occupants (Jack in particular) rose their eyebrows at the dwarf's words. After a second, Jack rose just one of his eyebrows, mouth set in an arrogant (and slightly sexy) smirk. "Like what ya see, huh?" Jack said, flexing his arm a bit.

"Hmmm…indeed I do," Natia said, her own eyebrow raised in a mischievous way. "If I told you that you had a sexy body, would you hold it against me?"

Bryce could hardly believe what was happening. A dwarf of all things was flirting with his youngest son. And judging by the look on his son's face, he was enjoying it!

Jack walked over towards the dwarf, and looked down towards her, smirk still in place. "I think I _would_ have to hold it against you, my fair lady. Truth be told, I'm a rather firm believer in…improving racial relations. Maybe we could discuss this later in a more…private setting."

Bryce and Duncan both cleared their throats (rather loudly), breaking the two out of each other's gaze.

"I hope you do realize just what you're talking about right in front of your own father, young man," Bryce said, arms crossed.

"Right, right," Jack said, scratching the back of his head while giving off another large grin. "Business before pleasure, and all that. You called me for something, old man?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that you were ready to look after this castle while both I and your brother are away slaying Darkspawn," Bryce said.

"Yeah, yeah. You kept reminding me of this for the past week. I still think it's a better idea for me to fight alongside you and Furgie, though," Jack grumbled.

"Now pup, you know that your mother would have a stroke if both of her darling children were sent off to war," Bryce said. "Anyway, I trust that you remember my friend, Duncan."

Jack laughed. "Of course I do! Who could forget a badass like him?" The younger Cousland gripped Duncan hand in a firm handshake. "Great to see you again, pal!"

"It is nice to see you as well, young Cousland," Duncan chuckled.

"So, are all of these guys behind you possible Gray Wardens-in-training?" Jack questioned. "You must have had plenty of free time to gather this many!"

"Well, I did decide to look for possible recruits about two months ahead of schedule. I'm glad for my decision now," Duncan said.

"Well, if you think that they'll be good enough, then I certainly can't argue. Though I wish you would take me on as a possible candidate…" Jack said.

"Maybe once you begin to take up a weapon of choice other than your bare fists, child," Duncan said.

"Sorry, friend, but you'll have to settle for Ser Gilmore alone," Bryce intervened, his eyes narrowed. "Unless, you wish to invoke the Right of Conscription…"

Jack could have been seeing things, but he thought that he had seen the elf woman with the tattoo stiffen at his dad's last words.

"I assure you, I will not resort to that if it is not needed," Duncan said reassuringly, watching as Bryce's eyes softened.

Now the elf looked downright murderous towards both Duncan _and_ Jack, but chose not to say anything for the time being.

"Come on, pop! You know that I'm no good at political stuff like you and mom," Jack protested. "Just give me a chance to show off my skills. I'll make you believe that fighting bare handed is the new, superior way of battle!"

Before Bryce could respond, a snort came from the Dalish Elf, Lyna. "How funny. A Shemlen thinks that fighting with his bare hands will give him an advantage. It will do nothing but get you killed, fool."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember giving a damn about what you have to say, Knife-Ear," Jack growled. Bryce gasped at his son's words, and Lyna looked ready to kill Jack, but he held up his hands. "And I'm not trying to be racist or anything. It's just that since you want to call me a Shemlen, it's only fair that I get to call you by your most hated name. I'll stop when you stop, 'kay knifey?"

"Or you can stop when you're _dead_, shem," Lyna snarled, not caring that this human was the son of an Teryn, or that his father was hearing every word she said. Something about this shem just wanted Lyna to snap his pretty little neck…

Jack sneered. "Sounds like a challenge, knifey."

"It would be more of a slaughter, human, but you're welcome to think of it as such," Lyna sneered right back.

"Alright then, Elf. Let's take this outside," Jack said, moving his head towards the exit.

Lyna glared at Jack as she rudely bumped past him and went out the door, the young Cousland right behind her.

Bryce was about to go and stop the upcoming confrontation, but Duncan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, friend. This could finally be the chance for your son to prove himself. Lyna is one of the best Archers I've seen in a long time, and it'll be interesting to see if your pup can get in close enough to land a hit on her," Duncan said.

"It may be entertaining to you, but it's my son's life on the line," Bryce frowned.

Duncan gave him a reassuring look. "I promise that if it looks like one of them could get seriously hurt, I shall intervene. You have my word."

Bryce's frown became deeper, but he relented. "Very well…let's go and see just if my son's claims about bare handed fighting ring true."

He turned towards the rest. "You are free to watch, if you desire."

Howe politely shook his head. "As much as I would love to, I cannot. I have to see about my men, and find out what is taking them so long to get here."

Natia smirked. "I'll come. Good way to see Mr. Man Candy in action. Maybe if he wins, I'll fight him myself…"

The rest of them shrugged, deciding to watch just for the hell of it.

With a nod, Bryce led the crew out to the main field, ready to watch the upcoming battle.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter. Wow. Two new stories in one day and they both involve Dragon Age. I love that game. I just hope that I don't make Jack come off as too Gary-Stu as the story goes on. Don't worry; he won't do anything like save the entire army at Ostagar by himself. That job is for Laharl in my Dragon Age/Disgaea crossover fic, 'Knights and Overlords'.

Anyway, in chapter two, Jack and Lyna will duke it out, and Jack will show off his skills. But will they be enough? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Catch you next continue!


	2. Chapter 2

When the entire group had gotten outside, they saw that Lyna and Jack were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the training field.

"So, are you ready to go down like the dog you are, Shem?" Lyna growled. "Wait, I take that back. You're even lower than the dogs."

"Funny. Looks like you've got some jokes, knifey," Jack scowled. "We'll see how snarky you feel after you pick up your teeth from the floor."

"Okay, you two. No need for all the hostility," Duncan said, coming in between the two. "Let's make this fight first blood. If you make your foe bleed, you win. Does that sound fair?"

"_Very_ fair," Lyna said, a vicious smirk on her face.

"Okay with me," Jack said, cracking his knuckles.

As the Gray Warden nodded, the rest of the group began to talk amongst themselves.

"So…who do you think has the best chance of winning this little skirmish?" Daylen began.

"Well…as much as I want to say for my fellow elf that she will beat this Shem hands-down…the fact that this battle is first blood makes me a bit nervous. Those arrows will pierce that human's body easily enough, but with all that muscle he has, I'm pretty sure that a punch to the face or a really strong one to the gut will cause the same result," Kallian said.

"I guess that it all comes down to speed. And that muscle-bound noble boy doesn't look like the type to move fast," Duran said, rubbing his beard.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Natia said. "I think that there's more to Mr. Man Candy then you all think."

Duncan stood back from the middle of the field, raising his hand. Lyna pulled out her bow and readied an arrow, while Jack's body tensed in anticipation for the battle to come.

"Are you both ready to begin?" Duncan asked the two fighters.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jack replied.

"Let's begin already," Lyna said.

"Very well. Begin!" Duncan said, swiping his hand down.

Lyna shot her arrow at Jack in an instant. But just as it was about to pierce him, he moved to the side like it was nothing, and dodged it. Lyna raised an eyebrow in surprise at the quickness Jack showed.

"Hmmm. I guess there might be more to you than just a pretty face and big muscles, human," Lyna said.

"Glad to see you think so, elf," Jack smirked. "But if you think that my defense is good, just wait till you feel my attack!"

"Talk is cheap, Shem. Try dodging this!" Lyna sneered, firing three arrows in rapid succession.

The Cousland dodged to the right, dodged to the left, and ducked low to avoid all the arrows.

"Okay. Now it's my turn!" Jack shouted. Crouching low, the Cousland pushed off of the ground with his legs and dashed towards the Dalish elf with frightening speed.

"What the…" Lyna said in shock. Before she knew it, Jack was right next to her, throwing a jab towards her face. She barely managed to weave out of the way, jumping back a bit while shooting another arrow in the process, causing Jack to back off for a second.

Now the entire group looked surprised at how the battle was going.

"Wow…I guess he does have the speed to complement those biceps of his," Duran said with a low whistle.

"I must admit that your son is doing better than I expected for someone without armor or a weapon," Duncan mused. "He must have been training for quite a while to obtain this type of skill."

"To be honest, ever since he punched out that one noble brat eleven years ago, he took a real interest in the potential of fighting bare handed. I never thought that he'd take it as far as he has, though," Bryce said.

"So, he's been training in fighting bare handed for eleven years now?" Natia said. "No wonder he's so buff."

"Yes, but Lyna is pretty nimble as well," Kallian pointed out.

"But from the looks of it, Lyna only has one arrow left," Daylen also pointed out. "If she misses with that one, then she'll be completely helpless."

Meanwhile, the battle waged on between the Noble Human and Dalish Elf. Jack was throwing punch after punch towards Lyna, but the elf managed to dodge all of them. But she was beginning to get tired from having to avoid so many attacks in a row, and each hit was getting closer and closer to hitting her.

"Heh, what's wrong elf? I thought that you were gonna slaughter me! Looks more like you're fighting to avoid getting K.O'ed in one hit to me!" Jack taunted as he kept on the attack.

'_Damn it…this Shem is better than I thought. I had no idea that such speed was capable in the human body. And he doesn't even look tired!'_ Lyna thought in frustration. _'He's too close for me to have time to get my arrows ready! …Tch. I guess I have no choice…'_

Before anyone could say anything else, Lyna suddenly vanished in thin air.

"Huh?" Jack went, blinking in confusion. "Where did you go?"

"Ah, so she's going with the old stealth route, huh?" Natia said. "I guess that she didn't have much of a choice, seeing that Jack was pretty much riding her ass for most of the brawl."

"Riding her ass…?" Daylen said, raising an eyebrow towards the Brosca. "What does that mean…?"

"Hmmm. When they said that you were overly sheltered in that Magi Tower, they weren't kidding, were they?" Duran chuckled.

Duncan paid close attention to the battle, sensing that it was coming to its climax.

'_For Lyna to use stealth in mid-battle…she must be desperate indeed,'_ Duncan mused, rubbing his beard. _'She only has one arrow left, so this is her final chance to land a hit. She'll most likely attack from the back, far away enough so that if she _does_ miss, she'll have at least a bit of time to come up with a counterattack. How will you respond to that, Jack Cousland?'_

Said boy in question was also thinking to himself. _'So, the stealth option, eh? Just like mom used to do in her glory days. She's thinking that I'll never see the arrow coming until it's too late. So…this is the perfect chance to take her down once and for all! I just have to remember my training…clear my mind…focus. The second I dodge is the second she loses.'_

Lyna was behind the young Cousland, getting ready to use her last arrow. _'It's now…or never!'_ Aiming for the back of the human's head, she pulled back the bow…and fired.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion the next few seconds. The Arrow was careening towards the rouge noble, Lyna appeared before the others, and the rest held their breaths as the arrow came closer…

Closer…

_Closer…_

'_NOW!'_

At the very last second, Jack _vanished_ before the arrow pierced his head, an updraft of dust left in his wake.

Lyna's eyes went as wide as they could be. _'Wha…where did he…'_

She couldn't finish her sentence. Because in the next instant, her face was full of Jack's fist. Pain exploded behind her eyes as the Cousland's punch sent her flying back a few feet before landing harshly on the ground. She was out like a light, a small trail of blood coming from her possibly broken nose.

"Oh, yeaaaahhhh…" Jack sighed, clenching his fist in his palm like it was a valuable treasure, and with sparkles in his eyes. "That felt so GOOD! It's been TOO long since I've felt my fist on human flesh. Now I remember why I love it so much! I guess that all of my training paid off!"

Everyone else was speechless, but for different reasons. Bryce couldn't believe the nearly superhuman feat of speed that his pup of a son displayed. Duran, Kallian and Daylen were also in shock, with the mage wondering if what Jack pulled off was some kind of spell. Natia…was nowhere to be found.

"I hereby declare Jack to be the winner!" Duncan declared, causing Jack to begin jumping around in celebration. The Gray Warden senior narrowed his eyes as he observed the young brawler. _'At first glance, young Cousland seems to have not broken a sweat defeating Lyna. But now that I have a good look at him, his muscles seem to be twitching an awful lot…I wonder if that's a side effect of that astounding speed that he displayed?'_

While Jack was celebrating, Natia came back from wherever she had gone to, a smirk on her face.

"Pup…where did you gain the ability to move so quickly? I've never seen anything like it!" Bryce said in awe.

Jack wagged his finger in a teasing way, winking at his dad. "Trade Secret! Though, one of the other Gray Warden hopefuls can try to take me on, if they want to figure it out," Jack replied.

"Then how about you take me on, big boy?" Natia said, stepping forward with a wink.

"Hmmm…" Jack went, his eyes roving over the dwarf's tan-skin, large breasts and cute smirk. "Sure, sexy. You can take me on anytime."

Natia's smirk grew wider at that remark. "In that case, how's about a little wager?"

"I'm listening."

"If you manage to take me down in one hit, then I'll allow you to give me a rather…erotic type of massage later in your chambers tonight," Natia purred, licking her lips slowly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sounds…fun. But what do you get if you win?"

"Well if I win…then you'll have to…be my slave for as long as we're around each other," Natia shrugged. "So, what do ya say?"

"I beg your pardon?!" Bryce shouted. "There is no way that my son will agree to these…absurd terms! A casteless holding control over a human noble…it's unheard of!"

"Wait, dad," Jack said, holding up his hand. He focused his attention back to Natia. "If, by some strange reason you win, what are some of the things that you would have me do?"

"Well, I'd have you carry my things, be my personal bodyguard, beat up people who I don't like…and if you do a good enough job, maybe I'll let you be my personal bed-warmer…" Natia grinned.

"…And you won't make me kill anyone just because you don't like them?"

"…As long as they don't deserve it, then yeah. You have my word…for what it's worth," Natia said, quietly subdued.

"…Fine. Then I agree to your terms. I give you my word as a Cousland, that I shall become your slave if I lose," Jack said. Then he grinned. "Besides, there are worse things than being the slave of a sex goddess like you."

"Glad that you think so," Natia grinned, standing on the other side of the field. Jack moved to his own, while Duncan lifted the still-out-of-it Lyna out of the way.

"Hold on! I still haven't agreed to this…" Bryce began.

"Dad, don't worry! With my speed, I'll win this hands down! And even if I don't, they'll only be here for a few days, and then I'll be free from the terms anyway!" Jack reassured his father. "Besides, I'm eighteen now, old enough to make my own choices."

"…Fine. But if you _do_ lose, you'd better hold up your word as a Cousland, understand?" Bryce sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, then," Duncan said, letting Daylen begin to heal the Dalish Elf with his magic. "This time, both fighters are only allowed one attack each. The attack that does the most damage will determine the winner. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Both the Brosca and the Cousland replied. Jack got into the same stance he was in before he used that speed of his to defeat Lyna.

"Very well, in three…"

'_Sexy massage time, here I come!' _Jack thought.

"Two…"

'_I can't wait to have my very own man-servant!'_ Natia thought.

"One…"

Both of their bodies tensed, ready to launch their attacks.

"Begin!"

The second the word left Duncan's lips, Jack vanished in the same burst of speed, appearing right in front of Natia, and raising his leg for a kick to her chin.

But at the last second, he froze.

'_Wha…what the?!'_ Jack thought, struggling to move a muscle. It was no use. No matter how much he tried, the only thing he could move was his eyes.

"What happened? Why isn't he moving?!" Bryce said, worried.

Natia had a huge shit-eating grin on her face. But instead of saying anything, she simply walked past the paralyzed Cousland, until she was a good distance away from him.

Then, without saying a word, she pulled out a flask of red liquid from between her breasts. Without even looking behind her, she tossed it behind her shoulder towards Jack.

The second it hit the ground near him, a mini-explosion went off, covering the entire field with dust, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the dust was gone, everyone opened their eyes to a big surprise.

Natia was standing with her arms crossed, and a victorious smile on her face. And Jack…Jack was out cold, face first on the ground, a bit singed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Well, looks like I win!" Natia laughed.


End file.
